Split Arrow
The Ranger paused. She was surrounded. The enemy from the front was merely a diversion, the real threats now flanked her from the left and right. They closed silently in the shadows, believing themselves unseen. Seconds ticked slowly by as she waited, wanting them to be complacent, wanting them to believe her vulnerable. As they drew nearer, her bowstring hand slid gently back, the arrow cocked and waiting. Then, in a blur, her weapon came up, the missile rocketing forth, a streak of hissing death. There was a brief pause, and then if by magic, all three foes fell as one, apparently struck by copies of the same arrow. Lowering her bow, the Ranger smirked, and silently thanked her teacher for the hours spent mastering Split Arrow. Skill Functions and Interactions Additional Projectiles: Like all bow attacks which have more than one projectile, a single enemy cannot be hit by more than one projectile per attack. If multiple arrows are on course to impact any given monster, all but one will ignore that monster and travel past to potentially hit enemies behind the first one encountered. Arc Control: Like most attacks and spells that fire more than one projectile, the tightness of the arc can be controlled by aiming closer or farther away from the player. The arc can range anywhere between about 20 degrees at furthest range with a small number of additional projectiles, to more than 180 degrees when aimed near the player. Gem Leveling | c3 = Additional Arrows }} |- ! 1 | 1 || || 10 || || 2 || 70 |- ! 2 | 2 || || 10 || 3% || 2 || 308 |- ! 3 | 4 || 16 || 10 || 6% || 2 || 2,560 |- ! 4 | 8 || 25 || 10 || 9% || 2 || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 33 || 13 || 12% || 3 || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 41 || 13 || 15% || 3 || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 52 || 13 || 18% || 3 || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 62 || 13 || 21% || 3 || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 75 || 13 || 24% || 3 || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 88 || 16 || 27% || 4 || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 96 || 16 || 30% || 4 || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 16 || 33% || 4 || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 16 || 36% || 4 || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 16 || 39% || 4 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 16 || 42% || 4 || 9,936,267 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 16 || 45% || 4 || 21,346,397 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 19 || 48% || 5 || 50,694,186 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 19 || 51% || 5 || 90,050,815 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 19 || 54% || 5 || 147,034,823 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 19 || 57% || 5 || |} Gem Quality 每1%品質增加0.5%攻擊速度 Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Is now player level 1 (was 4). |- | align=center|0.9.12qq || * Damage modifiers are now factored into Damage Effectiveness rather than being listed as separate stats. * From 1% attack speed per quality point to 0.35%. |- | align=center|0.9.12j || * Fixed a bug where firing a Split Arrow when you are out of mana would not correctly fall back to a normal attack. |- | align=center|0.9.5c || * Reduced the mana cost so that it increases by 3 per arrow rather than by 6. |- | align=center|0.9.5 || * Mana costs increased based on number of arrows. |- | align=center|0.9.3c || *Fixed a bug that caused damage bonuses to not appear * Increased damage by raising its flat damage penalty from -30% to -20%. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Split Arrow now fires additional arrows at higher levels. |} Referneces Category:Dexterity skills Category:Ranged attack skills Category:Projectile skills